


Fandom Pills 3.0

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Body Paint, Crack, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Marine Cas, Marine Dean, Model Dean, Painter Castiel, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble/flashfic/brevi oneshot multifandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, collezione di schifezze dopo un Drabble Event. Dispiace che ci sia così poco materiale questa volta, ma era un Drabble Day e l'ispirazione mi è stata poco amica a questo giro, quindi, pochi fill. Qui link al gruppo per chi volesse partecipare a futuri Drabble Event: https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/  
> Mi pare di aver detto tutto, quindi, buona lettura. Baci, Elisa.

_Prompt: SPN, Destiel, Marine!AU, Primo giorno di licenza._   
_Parole: 210_   
_Note: ero persa prima di scriverla, son persa pure ora che l'ho scritta._

 

Ci erano volute ore e ore per convincere Castiel che prendersi un giorno di licenza ogni tanto non era affatto la fine del mondo, ma Dean non si pentì neppure per un istante di aver sprecato così del tempo prezioso. Perchè ancora più preziosa fu l'espressione di panico sulla faccia di Castiel quando Dean lo aveva portato nell'unico bar aperto in zona, che, neanche a dirlo, era un locale piuttosto malfamato con le cameriere in lingerie e le spogliarelliste che facevano la lap dance.  
Cas si era quasi strozzato con la sua birra quando Dean si era messo a flirtare con la cameriera che si era presentata al tavolo col conto incastrato tra i seni. A Dean era venuto così tanto da ridere che alla fine rimasero ben poco dentro al bar.  
“Era da tanto che non mi divertivo così!” aveva esclamato mettendo un braccio sulle spalle di Cas, trascinandolo più vicino. “Da anni, sì.”  
Cas lo aveva fissato con un'espressione strana -Dean si rifiutava di ammettere che fosse affetto- e aveva proposto di fare un giro in città. Dean sospirò, prima di dare una pacca sulla spalla di Cas e fargli strada: non avrebbe mai potuto desiderare un modo migliore per cominciare la loro prima giornata di licenza insieme.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek, Derek morde per sbaglio Stiles, ed ora si trova a dover gestire un neo lupo iper attivo e logorroico, e la cosa non gli dispiace poi molto._   
_Parole: 220_   
_Note: è tipo tantissimo pre-slash e tantissimo nel mio stile da frasi contorte ed incomprensibili, ma... Boh, mi piace comunque com'è uscita._

 

Quando era successo, Stiles aveva fatto una tale tragedia greco-romana, che per qualche istante, nelle ore in cui Stiles rischiava di morire se il morso non avesse attecchito, Derek si era ritrovato a pensare quasi a cuor leggero di dover rimediare all'ennesimo errore madornale della sua vita uccidendo Stiles.

Quando, ormai chiaro che Stiles era sopravvissuto ed era un mannaro, anche lo Sceriffo aveva scoperto la cosa, Derek aveva provato, non certo per la prima volta in vita sua, la sensazione che la vita che dovesse esser messa a termine al più presto, fosse in realtà la sua, ma che decisamente morire per mano dello Sceriffo non sarebbe stato il modo migliore di lasciare questo mondo crudele.

Quando lo Sceriffo, però, gli spiegò quale sarebbe stata la sua punizione da quel momento fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, Derek pensò che gestire un neo-lupo iperattivo e logorroico era decisamente sadistico, ma tutt'altro che una punizione. Cioè, gestire Stiles e impedirgli di mettersi nei guai perchè per ragioni sconosciute si dimenticava fin troppo spesso di essere un mannaro e entrava in contatto con dello strozzalupo era assurdamente estenuante, ma quelle volte in cui Stiles si impegnava e si ricordava che ormai era parte “attiva” del branco... Beh, Derek era molto poco dispiaciuto di dover gestire uno Stiles mannaro in quelle occasioni.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Prompt: SPN, Fem!Destiel, Cas è una pittrice che adora dipingere sul corpo di Deanne. I colori blu e oro sono quelli che risaltano di più._   
_Parole: 305_   
_Note: Non ho idea di cosa io abbia scritto. Incolpo la febbre se sembra solo un delirio._

 

Gli artisti di body painting come Cas solitamente non avevano preferenze per il proprio modello; ogni corpo, ogni persona, era la perfetta tela di un'unica opera a detta di Castielle, perchè quando dipingeva quelle persone, passava ore a parlare con loro e su di loro dipingeva ciò che riusciva a capire dei propri soggetti mentre lavorava.  
Con Deanne le cose però erano andate diversamente. Quando aveva finito di dipingere il suo corpo la prima volta, Cas l'aveva fissata e aveva sentito di aver creato una delle sue opere migliori, eppure di non aver colto al meglio l'animo di Deanne. Era per quel motivo che aveva chiesto a Deanne di farle da modella una seconda volta; ma anche alla fine di quel lavoro, quando aveva fissato il blu, l'oro, il rosso e il nero che si mescolavano in un disegno astratto, l'unica cosa che ancora Deanne sembrava, era un mistero, una notte buia illuminata dal giallo dei lampioni e macchiata del rosso di una tragedia. Quella era effettivamente una parte di Deanne, una parte più profonda dell'arte più basilare che aveva dipinto sul bellissimo corpo della bionda la volta precedente, ma non era ancora la parte più bella di Deanne, quella che Cas voleva dipingere su di lei per farla vedere davvero a nudo a chi la fissava e non solo perchè gli unici abiti che indossava erano un paio di striminzite mutandine e della vernice.

Fu in quell'occasione che Castielle decise che avrebbe dipinto per il resto della propria vita il corpo di Deanne. Sapeva che forse non avrebbe mai davvero messo a nudo il mistero che era la bionda, ma ogni piccolo tassello, ogni creazione che dipingeva su di lei e svelava qualcosa di nuovo su Deanne, le dava un tale senso di felicità che mai avrebbe rinunciato a sentirsi ancora a quel modo.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Prompt: SPN, Parent!Destiel, Dean deve insegnare a Claire a guidare, ma facendole capire che l'Impala non sarà mai sua. Claire gli dice che lo odia e che non l'ha mai considerato come un vero padre e si rifugia da Cas._   
_Parole: 875 (oneshot di brutto, eh?)_   
_Note: cose che non vanno in questo fill: 1) io che scrivo angst di pessima qualità completamente alla cazzo, 2) io che scrivo al presente quando sono consapevole che mi incasino solo le cose per niente abituata come sono a scrivere al passato, 3) io e l'assurdo struggle che è lo scrivere discorsi diretti di Cas che risultino IC ma che non sembrino un copione di una serie tv italiana alias scritto con i piedi o sbattendo la testa sulla tastiera._

 

Dean trattiene appena il magone quando Claire sbatte la portiera dell'auto e rientra in casa. Stringe il volante dell'Impala così forte che potrebbe romperlo -o potrebbe finire col spaccarsi qualcosa tentando di romperlo.  
Non che non si aspettasse che prima o poi Claire gli dicesse una cosa simile, eppure sentire davvero quelle parole uscirle di bocca, sapere con certezza che Claire lo odia e che non l'ha mai visto e mai lo vedrà come un padre... Sospettarlo o aspettarselo era ben lontano dal prepararlo al dolore che averne la certezza gli stava portando. Si chiede solo cosa penserà Castiel, come il suo ovvio essere un genitore inetto influirà sul loro rapporto. Per la prima volta in vita sua, Dean odia l'amare così tanto la sua dannatissima auto.  
  
Castiel fissa Claire con un'espressione seria, quasi arrabbiata. Claire, invece, siede al tavolo come se ciò che ha appena detto fosse una cosa ragionevole e non il capriccio di una bambina che però ha ferito seriamente Dean. Cas era convinto di aver insegnato a Claire quale fosse davvero il peso della parole, pensava che ormai sua figlia avesse imparato che forse avrebbe dovuto pensare un po' di più e agire meno d'istinto, ma in fondo Claire è ancora un'adolescente e certe risposte forse avrebbero fatto ancora la loro comparsa negli anni a venire.

“Claire, ritengo che tu non sia matura abbastanza per guidare.” dice prima di voltarsi per iniziare a preparare la cena, dando per scontato che non ci sia spazio di discussione al riguardo, ben sapendo che sua figlia avrebbe comunque risposto.  
“COSA?! Ma...” cerca di ribattere infatti.  
“No, Claire. Non ti sei comportata come la ragazza matura che io e Dean ci aspettiamo tu sia. Come possiamo fidarci a lasciarti al volante di un'auto che è una delle armi più mortali al mondo, quando non sai controllare le parole, l'arma di cui tutti al mondo dispongono.” spiega fissandola ancora una volta serio. “Mediterai su ciò che hai detto a Dean. So che non credi davvero in quello che hai detto e so anche che quando finalmente smetterai di sentirti una pessima persona per aver detto quelle cose troverai il coraggio di chiedere scusa in modo sincero. Quando lo farai, saprò che sei matura abbastanza per guidare.”  
Claire boccheggia per qualche istante, prima di emettere un verso frustrato e salire le scale, sbattendo la porta della sua stanza e urlando di odiare anche lui.

Cas non la prende sul serio; ha ancora paura di non essere un buon padre per Claire, ma sa perfettamente riconoscere quando sua figlia si sta solo comportando come Jimmy. Gli dispiace solo che Dean invece non sappia riconoscere la differenza tra quando Claire dice davvero le cose per ferire e quando invece lo fa senza pensarci. Riesce a vedere dalla finestra della cucina Dean ancora nell'Impala e sa con certezza che si sta tormentando senza motivo. Che è anche la ragione che lo spinge ad abbandonare i preparativi della cena, uscire in giardino e infilarsi nell'auto.  
Cas fissa Dean a lungo prima che Dean sospiri e si abbandoni con la testa sulla sua spalla.  
“Sei un padre fantastico e non pensa davvero quelle cose. E per quanto ripeti che non vuoi che lei abbia quest'auto perchè è la tua auto, sappiamo entrambi che pensi che non sia abbastanza sicura per lei.”  
Dean gli bacia il collo, più in un gesto di affetto che in un modo di iniziare qualcosa di più spinto.

“È solo che... l'incidente in cui papà è morto, quando io sono stato in coma. Non voglio dover sopportare quel che ha passato Sam, vederla in un letto chiedendomi se sarà mai la stessa di ora. Nè tanto meno voglio che lei passi per ciò che ho passato io dopo essermi svegliato.” Dean fa una pausa. “Non so neppure perchè ho ancora questa maledetta macchina.”  
“Ehy.” mormora Cas prendendogli la mano. “Lo sai invece: perchè per te e Sam è stata una casa, perchè è l'auto con cui tua madre e tuo padre sono scappati per andare a sposarsi senza il consenso di tuo nonno. Perchè è l'auto su cui siamo andati a tanti appuntamenti, l'auto in cui abbiamo fatto l'amore tante volte, l'auto con cui abbiamo portato le nostre cose in questa casa e l'auto in cui una Claire distrutta ha ritrovato un piccolo angolo di famiglia e speranza.”  
Dean gli stringe la mano e Cas sa che se lo guardasse negli occhi in quel momento, li vedrebbe velati di lacrime. “E poi, nessuno mette Baby in un angolo, giusto?” dice quindi, ottenendo uno sbuffo divertito da parte del suo compagno.  
“Giusto.” annuisce alzandosi dal suo rifugio contro il collo di Cas e prendendo un respiro profondo. “Andiamo a prendere degli hamburger per cena?” chiede. Castiel annuisce.  
“E una porzione extra di crostata con tanta panna montata per te. Hai bisogno di cibo consolatorio.”  
Dean sorride sornione nonostante gli occhi ancora un po' tristi. “Avrò anche del sesso consolatorio?”  
“Uhm, forse.” aggiunge solo sporgendosi a dargli un bacio a stampo sulle labbra.  
Il sorriso di Dean, quando tornano a casa con ben cinque porzioni di dessert e fin troppi hamburger, è tutto ciò che serve a Cas per sapere che le cose si sistemeranno per il meglio.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Prompt: SPN, Destiel!semi!U, Cas è un cacciatore e il partner di caccia di Dean ed è l'unico che gli è stato vicino quando Sam ha abbandonato la famiglia e se n'è andato a Stamford ed è ancora l'unico che l'ha seguito quando Sam ha rifiutato di ritornare ad essere un cacciatore._   
_Parole: 580 (oneshot again)_   
_Note: cos'è questa cosa del presente?! Cervello, datti una svegliata e torna in modalità passato please, che mi complichi la vita per nulla! Avviso, Dean è tipo OOC tanto tanto._

 

Quando Dean rientra nella stanza di motel con la cena, Cas è seduto sul loro letto, un portatile sulle gambe e un paio di libri a circondarlo; Dean è piuttosto sicuro che qualsiasi sia la biblioteca da cui ha rubato quei mattoni di carta, certamente non li vedrà restituiti a breve. Finiranno come al solito o nel bagagliaio dell'Impala o a casa di Bobby, ad aggiungersi alla già consistente collezione di conoscenza sul sovrannaturale. Dean spera tanto che Cas trascriva solo qualche appunto sul suo giornale e poi li affidi alle mani amorevoli di Bobby, perchè se Cas avesse continuato a trattare l'Impala come una biblioteca ambulante, nel sottofondo delle bagagliaio non ci sarebbe stato più posto per le armi a breve. E certo Dean non avrebbe iniziato ad accatastare libri nell'abitacolo della sua Baby!  
“Scoperto nulla di nuovo?” Chiede sedendosi ai piedi del letto, appoggiando la busta con la cena nel mezzo del materasso, prima di togliersi le scarpe.  
“Sto ancora escludendo alcune possibili alternative, ma sono piuttosto sicuro di cosa stiamo affrontando.” risponde Cas chiudendo il portatile e lasciandolo sul comodino insieme ad un paio di libri per fare posto a Dean accanto a lui.  
Dean non rifiuta certo l'invito e gli si siede il più vicino possibile. Prima di cena vuole un po' di sano tempo per loro, perchè che sa che dopo mangiato saranno troppo occupati a pensare alla caccia. Che è il motivo per cui se lo trascina addosso e lo bacia senza lasciargli tempo di protestare.  
Quando quasi sei anni prima Dean aveva incontrato Castiel per la prima volta dopo anni dall'ultima caccia insieme, mai si sarebbe immaginato che tra loro le cose sarebbero andate a quel modo. Eppure era assolutamente sensato, perchè Cas era diventato tutto il suo mondo. Era l'unico che gli era stato vicino quando Sam era andato a Stanford, l'unico che sporadicamente aveva accettato di buon grado di cacciare con lui quando John era stato occupato, l'unico che lo aveva aiutato a cercare John quando era sparito (anche se poi le cose erano finite male e John era morto durante una caccia alla ricerca della famosa Colt, che, in fondo, si scoprì essere solo una fottuta leggenda che non uccideva affatto demoni). In quegli anni erano diventati inseparabili, ma in modo decisamente diverso da come andavano le cose con Sam prima di Stanford. Cas era semplicemente perfetto: lo supportava, lo rincuorava e in un certo senso lo viziava. Dean non sapeva neppure quando avesse iniziato ad amarlo, forse molto prima che diventassero partner di caccia fissi. Un giorno, un paio d'anni prima, l'aveva realizzato e quel giorno aveva quasi temuto di rovinare come sempre tutto ciò che toccava; aveva quasi avuto un attacco di panico in quell'occasione. Fu anche la prima volta che Cas lo baciò. Aveva borbottato qualcosa sul leggergli in faccia ciò che provava e che se Dean non fosse stato tanto scemo avrebbe letto sulla faccia di Cas esattamente la stessa cosa molto tempo prima.  
“La cena.” borbotta Cas sulle sue labbra riportandolo al mondo reale. “Dean, ho fame.”  
“Oh, ho fame anche io.” ribatte Dean, un sorriso sornione mentre si spinge contro di lui.  
“Dean.” lo ammonisce. Lui gli presta poca attenzione e lo bacia di nuovo; dal modo in cui Cas risponde al bacio, Dean sa che otterrà decisamente ciò di cui ha voglia.  
Tutto sommato la vita di Dean non è così male: cacciare non è un peso così grande con Castiel ad amarlo.

 


	6. Chapter 6

_Prompt: Crossover Sherlock e Harry Potter - Hermione e Sherlock hanno frequentato la stessa scuola babbana ed erano quasi (molto quasi) vagamente amici. A Hogwarts si perdono di vista perchè Sherlock incontra John e Hermione conosce Harry e Ron ma si rivedono molti anni dopo e nonostante tutto si riconoscono._   
_Parole: 385_   
_Note: ho cercato se in uno qualsiasi dei millemila verse che esistono sia presente una data sicura per il compleanno di Sherlock e ho trovato solo che qualcuno la pone ipoteticamente al 6 gennaio quindi io mi accontento di quella come data. Scrivere questa roba è stato un incubo perchè non avevo idea di cosa volessi ne uscisse._

 

La prima volta che Hermione era stata a King's Cross per accompagnare sua figlia al binario 9 e ¾ non si aspettava certo di incontrare per la prima volta dopo anni Sherlock Holmes. Si erano conosciuti una vita prima, quando Hermione era ancora una bambina delle elementari a cui piaceva troppo la scuola perchè non la prendessero in giro. Sherlock, che era molto più brillante di lei, per qualche ragione sconosciuta ogni tanto la difendeva, finendo quasi sempre nei guai. Non erano propriamente amici, ma ogni tanto chiacchieravano, anche se Sherlock la faceva sentire molto meno intelligente di quanto tutti dicevano lei fosse. Eppure aveva sempre sentito di condividere qualcosa con Sherlock, anche se aveva la sensazione che lui sapesse perfettamente cosa al contrario di lei che non ne aveva la più pallida idea.  
Il mistero comunque non durò molto; Sherlock era al binario 9 e ¾ come lei quel lontanissimo primo settembre in cui era stata per la prima volta ad Hogwarts. Sherlock, però, che aveva la fortuna di essere nato prima di settembre, era al secondo anno e stava già parlando con qualcuno, quindi Hermione decise di non intromettersi. In fondo non erano mai stati davvero amici.  
Durante gli anni ad Hogwarts non c'erano state molte occasioni di parlare con Sherlock: case diverse, anni diversi, amici diversi, la vita di Hermione genericamente complicata. Ma ora, a così tanti anni di distanza, le faceva piacere rivederlo. Si chiese come gli andasse la vita, se si fosse sposato, se fosse al binario perchè aveva figli, che lavoro fosse finito a fare.  
Non gli si avvicinò per parlargli comunque, sua figlia aveva più bisogno di lei al momento; forse quando il treno sarebbe partito...  
Stava quasi per distogliere lo sguardo da Sherlock quando lui si voltò e incontrò i suoi occhi. L'istante successivo Sherlock le fece un lieve cenno con la testa, prima di girarsi con un sorriso appena accennato verso un Corvonero che ad occhio e croce doveva avere sui 15 anni e stava cercando di impedire a quello che riconobbe come il ragazzo che stava sempre con Sherlock ad Hogwarts di sistemargli la divisa. Forse gli stava appuntando la spilla da Prefetto.  
Hermione sorrise e tornò a prestare attenzione alla sua famiglia. Ron stava di nuovo parlando di Quidditch con Ginny, c'era da aspettarselo.

 


	7. Chapter 7

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek, La ruota della macchina di Stiles si buca di notte. Non c'è campo e, naturalmente, l'unico nei paraggi è Derek._   
_Parole: 300_   
_Note: Per la serie sono scema e ne vado fiera. Plus, kinda!AU post quarta stagione, perchè sì._

 

Stiles fissava da ben cinque minuti ad alternanza la ruota bucata e lo schermo del cellulare. Aveva camminato su è giù per la strada buia per un paio di minuti cercando disperatamente un minimo di campo, ma a quanto pareva gli alberi che circondavano il pezzo di strada buia in cui il destino l'aveva fatto finire, impedivano anche al minimo segnale di arrivare sano e salvo al suo cellulare. Aveva rinunciato a cercare quando, distanziandosi troppo dall'auto, era quasi inciampato su un ramo che aveva spaccato l'asfalto sul bordo della strada.

Stava ancora meditando quanto suo padre si sarebbe preoccupato se non l'avesse visto tornare prima di mattina, quando qualcuno gli mise una mano sulla spalla. Stiles si voltò sbracciandosi, sperando di riuscire a disorientare quello che probabilmente era un maniaco che lo avrebbe ucciso abbastanza per riuscire a scappare. Era, ovviamente, Derek. Cosa che non escludeva che Stiles dovesse star pronto a correre via.  
“Giuro che domani mattina vado a comprarti una fottuta campana da mucca da metterti al collo!” esclamò passandosi una mano sulla faccia e ignorando l'occhiataccia di Derek che la frase gli valse.

“Cosa ci fai in giro a quest'ora?” chiese l'altro.  
“IO? Tu semmai! Che fai, mi segui?” ribattè puntandogli un dito ripetutamente sul petto.  
“Ronda notturna. Torniamo a te, perchè sei nel mezzo del niente in piena notte?” continuò Derek scacciando il dito e incrociando le braccia.  
Stiles si poggiò di peso contro l'auto e indicò la ruota posteriore sinistra irrimediabilmente sgonfia.  
Derek lo fissò per qualche istante prima di sbuffare. “Ti porto a casa io.”  
“E come genio?”  
Un istante dopo aveva di fronte un Derek decisamente in forma di lupo. “Oh, no no ASSOLUTAMENTE no. Non se ne parla proprio. No, non ti salirò in groppa, non pensarci neppure, maledetto Sourwolf!”

 


	8. Chapter 8

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek, Werewolf!Stiles/Human!Derek_   
_Parole: 185_   
_Note: E boh, ancora devo capire anche io cosa ho scritto. AU in cui la gente sa dei mannari._

 

Derek fissava perplesso il ragazzo che aveva di fronte. “Non sembri per niente un mannaro.” disse di punto in bianco prima di proseguire per la sua strada ignorandolo completamente.  
“Beh, invece lo sono eccome!” esclamò l'altro seguendolo. “E voglio parlare con tua madre.”  
“Perchè?” chiese quindi Derek. Non era comune che i lupi parlassero con gli umani così apertamente, neppure se si trattava di umani che facevano parte di famiglie di mannari.  
“Non è ovvio? Perchè è l'Alpha e io non ho intenzione di essere un Omega per il resto della mia vita! Ho bisogno di un branco e so per certo che tua madre è il tipo di Alpha che non maltratta i suoi Beta, perchè li considera parte della sua famiglia.”  
Derek si voltò a fissarlo. “Sei troppo giovane per essere un Omega, che fine ha fatto il tuo branco?”  
Il tizio si fermò e guardò altrove, gli occhi che gli diventavano lucidi. Era una risposta sufficiente per Derek. Aveva sentito dell'attacco di alcuni cacciatori negli ultimi mesi.  
“Come ti chiami?”  
“Stiles.”  
Derek increspò le labbra. “Che razza di nome dovrebbe essere, Stiles?!”

 


	9. Chapter 9

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek. Lo Sheriffo sa molte cose. Compreso il fatto che Derek Hale faccia cose innominabili a suo figlio (e si diverte a fare da cockblock)._   
_Parole: 240_   
_Note: ed è una schifezza ma l'ho scritta in meno di 10 minuti quindi._

 

Stiles e Derek pensavano di essere molto furbi col loro uscire di nascosto, con le loro bugie, col loro essere furtivi. Ma John era pur sempre lo Sceriffo di Beacon Hills e solo perchè per anni gli era passato sotto il naso il soprannaturale senza che se ne rendesse conto, non significava che non avrebbe notato Derek che si intrufolava nella stanza di Stiles per fare cose innominabili con suo figlio. Ormai sapeva anche l'orario in cui Derek entrava dalla finestra. Ma per questa volta, aveva un piano. Fissò l'orologio e aspettò che si svolgesse la routine che aveva imparato a memoria nelle ultime settimane: prima sentiva Stiles aprire la finestra il più silenziosamente possibile, tre minuti e seguiva il tonfo di Derek sul pavimento, due minuti e si udiva Stiles che veniva schiacciato contro una superficie a scelta nella sua stanza e gemeva molto meno silenziosamente di quel che suo figlio pensava e poi, beh... John aspettò giusto un paio di minuti perchè iniziassero a spogliarsi prima di salire un paio di gradini.  
“Stiles, vi va di scendere a vedere la partita di baseball? Ho già messo i pop corn per Derek nel microonde!”  
Le lamentele di Stiles oltre la porta della sua stanza erano la cosa migliore che avesse mai sentito. Si chiese se il cockblocking di quella sera sarebbe servito per farli smettere di nascondersi e per convincerli a sposare le loro attività sessuali nell'appartamento di Derek.

 


End file.
